


Harmony

by Nobody7524



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SingerTale, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody7524/pseuds/Nobody7524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry I suck at naming things<br/>So basically I was laying in bed trying not to think of impending deadlines and distracting myself with DanceTale things and I thought "Hey yo. Wouldn't it be bomb if souls did music things?" And so I did a quick Google thing to see if that's a thing that's been done, and it has, but it's not big enough to be like more or less constant across the fandom, so I've got nothing to base anything on here, so it'll be a wild ride, I guess?<br/>Also I'm sorry because I have no friends and therefore no betas to help me out so just bear with my awful mistakes plot-wise and grammar-wise.</p>
<p>-Insert summary here that's meant to entice readers I'll probably write one later once I figure out what the hel this story is supposed to be about???-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

You stared up at the mountain, listening. The city was typically a cacophony of dissonant vibrations, driving you into constant attacks of… well. Something. All of the therapists you had been forced to go to, in the few meager appointments you had gone to, agreed that you did not seem to have any sort of anxiety disorder, and there was no way you were going to tell them about the vibrations. Before, early on in your life, when you still brought them up carelessly in a conversation, you learned very quickly that no one else seemed to hear the constant thrumming that accompanied people.

People don’t like things they don’t understand. You learned that early on, as well.

You rubbed the faded scars on your abdomen absent-mindedly, continuing to stare up at the mountain.

_Silence_.

You used to love the music people made together. You loved hearing the tunes shift as different people interacted with each other in different ways. Sure, negative emotions would cause some harsh, clashing noises, but even those were beautiful in their own way. Or, they were until there was nothing but the negative vibrations around you. When your parents started spending more time at home. When they started finding more and more ways to be disgusted with how much of a freak you were.

You learned, not early enough, that the quiet was more pleasant to listen to.

You started climbing, ignoring the minuscule, easy-to-ignore vibrations from the wildlife around you as you pulled further and further away from the noisy city.

You know there was a time when they loved you; when their vibrations hummed in harmony with yours, slow and warm. You felt the missing, skewed parts of the ensemble every time they were near. You remember when their vibrations started jumping out of harmony, spiking into fear as you continued to grow up, melding into anger, later on.

Humans have an interesting survival technique of trying to eliminate what they can't understand.

You found yourself staring down at a hole halfway up the mountain, surrounded by vines. You vaguely recognized a sound coming from the hole. You leaned closer. It sounded wrong. Off. Big, you decided. It was an immense vibration that seemed to pull you closer against your will.

The last thing you registered was the vibration suddenly thrumming violently through your buddy as you passed through it, falling unconscious as your body continued to descend into the darkness below.


End file.
